Dauntless
by Danica Napier
Summary: Myra may not have been Dauntless when it meant fighting and shooting guns, but she was when it came to love. Edward/Myra


**i! This is my first Divergent fanfic, and I just finished the book yesterday, and I got this brilliant idea for a one-shot! I seem to be a pioneer, as this is my third couple that nobody has written about! Enjoy!**

Myra was Erudite. Always was, and always would be. But he wasn't. Her darling Edward, whom she fell for so quickly after meeting him for the first time in the library three years ago, when they had both wanted the same book. It was on chemistry.

He was Erudite, in a way. He loved reading, but unlike most Erudite, he wasn't obsessed with knowledge. There were more important things in life other than books, like friends, family, and Myra.

He knew she was Erudite in every way possible, but unlike the others, she didn't get so caught up in the knowledge that she didn't live anymore. Maybe that wasn't so much like an Erudite, but she still believed that knowledge was power. But she believed that power wasn't everything. That was what made her Erudite.

* * *

><p>She didn't know what to do. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she wished that she was just a year younger, so she'd have more time. But there was none.<p>

She was standing, waiting for Edward to be called up to choose his faction. His name was seven before hers, and the boy before Edward has just chosen Amity.

"Edward Black." Her eyes follow him up to the stage, and watch as he cuts his hand with the knife. He doesn't hesitate and she watches his blood sizzle on the coals. He chose Dauntless. And so would she.

* * *

><p>"Myra!" Edward hissed. They were backed against the wall, whispering harshly to each other while the others were sleeping. "Why?"<p>

"Why what?" she asked, trying to look innocent, and trying to ignore the angry and desperate look in Edward's eyes.

"We've dated for almost two years, Myra," whispered Edward, looking into her eyes fiercely. "And I know you well enough that you should've chosen Erudite. You heard what Eric said. If you don't pass the initiation, you'll be factionless!"

"I know what he said." Myra's eyes watered. "But I'll try to pass anyway."

"Myra." Edward sighed. "I love you and all, but I don't know if you're ready for this." She knew it was true. She had never been tough, or brave, or strong. There was no way she could ever pass.

"I did it for us," said Myra after a moment's silence. "I didn't want us to be separated. And I know that I might not pass. But I chose Dauntless because if you were here, that was the faction I had to be in. Love always comes before faction."

He didn't respond after that, but he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. When she looked in his eyes, she knew what he was saying. _Thank you. _

* * *

><p>"My eye!" Edward screamed. He writhed around, and Myra felt her heart breaking in her chest.<p>

"Edward," she whispered, her voice choked with tears. She could barely stand to look at that evil knife sticking out of Edward's eye.

"Take it out!" he screamed to Tris. He knew that she was sensitive when it came to blood. "Get it out, get it out of me, get it out!"

"No," Tris said, looking hysterical. "You have to let the doctor take it out. Hear me? Let the doctor take it out. And breathe."

"It hurts," Edward sobbed. Myra's vision is blurred with tears. His eye isn't the only thing that hurts.

* * *

><p>Edward wakes up the next morning with something warm wrapped around his hand. He turns to the side and sees Myra, his beautiful Myra, asleep on one of the chairs, her hand holding his. He sees the tear stains on her face, and wondered angrily who made her cry, until he remembered.<p>

It was him.

He realized that he couldn't open his left eye. An immeasurable amount of pain shot through him, but he ignored it. He reached with his hand up to where his left eye should be, but there's nothing there. They had to take out his eye.

"Don't touch it." He turns to see a nurse looking down at him with pity. "Maybe this'll help you." She held out a black eye patch. He took it from her, nodding his thanks. She walked away quickly.

He puts the eye patch on, and he does feel a bit better. At least no one can see his empty eye socket anymore.

Edward knew that he couldn't be in Dauntless. He needed both his eyes. He was going to be factionless. But he remembered Myra. Maybe she would go with him.

No. That was selfish. She needed to stay somewhere safe, somewhere in a place where she could have a home, and a job, and maybe even meet someone else. Because when that knife pierced his eye, it also pierced the hope he had of being the one that Myra could depend on.

* * *

><p>"You can't come with me, Myra," said Edward as he stood, waiting for the train to take him to where the factionless lived. Where he would live for the rest of his life.<p>

"I can, and I will," said Myra, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"It's too dangerous," Edward insisted. "I won't allow you to come with me. Stay in Dauntless. Maybe you'll make it."

"I don't want to be in Dauntless if you're not there. No faction is worth living in if there isn't love," said Myra, tears falling from her eyes. "I never really belonged in any faction anyway. I belonged with you. I still do belong with you."

"Oh Myra." He sighed deeply. "You realize that the only jobs we'll be able to take are the bad ones? Like a janitor, or a bus driver."

"I don't care," said Myra. "Those are just details. I can live anywhere, as long as you're with me. As long as we're together."

"Together," Edward repeated, and they both saw the train in the distance, heading toward them. "Forever?"

Myra turned to face the train, and then leaned her head back, letting the sun shine down on her before looking at Edward again and kissing his cheek. "Does that answer your question?" He laughed and took it as a yes.

Before the train stopped in front of them, Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "They were wrong, you know."

"About what?" asked Myra.

"Sometimes I would hear people talking about how you weren't Dauntless, and you'd never make it," said Edward, hoping that she wouldn't get upset.

"They were right," said Myra, smiling slightly up at him.

"No. They were wrong," Edward said as they boarded the train. "Because none of them have the guts to be factionless on their own free will. You are Dauntless, and always will be."

And as the train took them away from Dauntless territory, she smiled, knowing that her and Edward were officially starting their new life together. Free.

**So, what did you think? I'm considering writing another story for Edward/Myra, an AU one, where Edward was Dauntless-born, and Myra chooses Dauntless. But that's about as AU as it gets. Edward still gets stabbed, and he and Myra both leave to be factionless. But the story with have Myra's point of view in the training process, so please tell me if I should write it! Please review! **


End file.
